City News/Frequenter in Restaurant
Review of Frequenter in Restaurant. 1/3 I'm working weekend shift in a restaurant and see a girl with glasses parking herself in a seat from morning till night. *'Stats Recommendation': 175 *'Rewards': Startup PR x1, Camera Language x1, and 102 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Find out who she is. MC: Let me ask her. Special Event (33%) You're working in a fast food joint and hand a customer the wrong order, so you... MC: Hopefully this will make up for my mistake. *'Choice 1': Sub half-eaten meal with a new one. **'Feedback': (Fail) The costumer gets angry and complaints to the manager. MC: What a crappy customer! *'Choice 2': Mistake happens, no big deal. **'Feedback': (Fail) The customer isn't happy but doesn't say anything. MC: He noticed, that's pretty sharp! *'Choice 3': Apologize and offer the right order. **'Feedback': (Perfect) The customer forgives you. MC: Feeling better about it now. Special Event (66%) It's near closing time and the girl is still there... MC: I should find out. *'Choice 1': "Are you homeless or something?" **'Feedback': (Fail) She is angry and stays silent. MC: Maybe she really is homeless. *'Choice 2': "We're closing, please leave." **'Feedback': (Fail) She gets up and leaves in a huff. MC: It's not my problem we're closing for the day! *'Choice 3': "Are you OK? Can I help you?" **'Feedback': (Perfect) She hesitates, thanks you for your concern but leaves without saying anything more. MC: She seems to be in some kind of a bind... Special Event (99%) You see the girl again the next morning, so you try to strike up a conversation... MC: Yeah, let's go with that. *'Choice 1': "What's that you're writing?" **'Feedback': (Perfect) She chuckles and tells you she's a scriptwriter with the pen name of Rabbitman. MC: Wow, so that's the case! *'Choice 2': "Too busy to wash your hair, I see." **'Feedback': (Fail) She gives you the evil eye and never speaks to you again. MC: Guess I said the wrong thing again... Expand for result. Mystery woman practically living at fast-food diner! Insider offer a tip of a woman with shades hanging inside a fast food joint from morning to night. A reporter has been sent to investigate. 2/3 While working at a fast food joint, I try to make friends with Rabbitgirl the scriptwriter. *'Stats Recommendation': 4394 *'Rewards': Transform Brand x2, To the Future x2, and 301 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Let's try talking to her. MC: I'm just curious about her! Special Event (33%) You're talking to Rabbitgirl when she asks you whether a current family drama series should have a happy or sad ending. MC: Of course I like this more! *'Choice 1': Happy ending, of course! **'Feedback': (Perfect) She Nods, "Yeah, that's what I think too." MC: Hooray for happy ending! *'Choice 2': Why not, make it sad! **'Feedback': (Fail) Before she can say a word, the fans in the place voice their objection. MC: Geez, everyone has different preferences! Special Event (66%) Rabbitgirl comes to the restaurant when it's full. What do you do? MC: I guess this is the way it had to be. *'Choice 1': Save her a seat everyday hereafter. **'Feedback': (Fail) The manager does not condone your action. MC: That is a bit selfish... *'Choice 2': Gives her a stool in a corner. **'Feedback': (Perfect) You resolve the problem for her. MC: So happy to be able to help her! Special Event (99%) You feel comfortable with Rabbitgirl enough to ask her why she comes here all the time... MC: Hmm, is this a better approach? *'Choice 1': "Is it coz you got a crush on me?" **'Feedback': (Fail) She's looking at you funny. MC: Why is she looking at me that way? Does she really... *'Choice 2': "Is it coz you love fast food?" **'Feedback': (Fail) She shakes her head, "Not interested in junk food at all." MC: No wonder she ordered very little every time. *'Choice 3': "Is it coz you like the surrounding?" **'Feedback': (Perfect) She smiles and confesses that she can't work in quiet settings but a noisy, bustling one. MC: Ah, I understand now! Expand for result. Crowd noise is the mother of invention! The writer turned out to be Rabbitgirl, scriptwriter who bashfully divulged her need to work in a crowded place, as she made the restaurant her office in creating a new script. 3/3 Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement